


Bewitched

by mothermalfoy (slytherinxravenclaw)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Bewitched AU, Fluff, Harry Potter AU, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Light plot, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Not Epilogue Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 19:45:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16839184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherinxravenclaw/pseuds/mothermalfoy
Summary: In a different world, Harry and Draco run into each other and run into each other, but Harry's a muggle and Draco is hopelessly smitten, can he learn to do things the muggle way for the man of his dreams? And if he doesn't can he survive the consequences. What would cousin Samantha do?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As always I don't own the characters of Harry Potter JKR does.   
> Inspired by Bewitched the old tv show because I loved it as a kid. I'd argue this is better than the movie even ;)

The streets of Muggle London were bustling with mid-afternoon foot traffic as Draco Malfoy crossed the street making his way to nowhere in particular. It had become something of a habit of his over the last week or so, traversing Muggle London, much to his mother’s immense displeasure.

“Draco really, why are you bothering with the muggles? You could have anything you wanted, go anywhere you please in the wizarding world. What could you possibly hope to find outside it?” _Myself,_ he thought, but never dared say. It wasn’t that he didn’t respect his heritage or his magical upbringing, but as he’d rounded into his mid-twenties, more and more he found himself gathering the attention of the _wrong_ sort of wizards. Wizards who had more interest in cashing in on his family name than they did in actually being with Draco. It was tiresome, and Draco had grown weary of the same old thing and had decided to explore the Muggle side of things. 

Several feet ahead of him, Draco noticed a large building, a shopping mall, the Muggles called it. Draco smiled excitedly heading for the entrance without really looking where he was going, when he collided with another person trying to enter the mall, a tall, handsome raven-haired man, with circular glasses, and a thick, black beard. Draco smiled up at him.

“Terribly sorry,” the man said, staring at Draco. For a few brief moments, time seemed to stand still as emerald eyes met grey.

“Quite my fault,” Draco said softly, not wanting to tear his eyes away from the man.

“Oi, get a move on,” shouted a voice from behind them, knocking them out of their trance. The man smiled, holding open the door for Draco. “Thank you,” Draco said, blushing furiously before he walked into the mall, moving confidently as though he knew where he was going. After a few moments wandering, Draco found a store that looked interesting enough, a candle store of all things, and began to look around. There were far more people in the mall than Draco was used to, even on it’s busiest days, Diagon Alley had never been this crowded, it was slightly overwhelming and there was something comfortable about the quiet little candle store with its appealing smells of flowers, and spring rain. Draco was impressed by how the Muggles seemed able to capture such incredible scents all without the use of magic. Lifting up one of the candles, Draco caught sight of the price, £22, Draco frowned trying to properly remember his conversion from Galleons to pounds. Quickly replacing the candle from where he’d picked it up, Draco stepped out of the store, once more colliding with someone.

Strong hands shot out to steady him, as Draco looked up to find the same raven-haired man standing over him, beaming down at him. “Well hello again,” he said.

Draco felt a blush rising from his neck to his cheeks as he stared into the emerald eyes he’d not been able to stop thinking about since they’d first run into one another. “Sorry,” Draco said.

“Not at all. You’re more than welcome to run into me, anytime,” he said. Draco felt his face grow even hotter at that, as he nervously moved away from the other man, exiting the candle shop and trying to make his way further into the mall without looking back. He was sure he could feel the eyes of the other man upon him as he walked away. Swallowing a deep breath, Draco paused at a Diamond store in the mall, staring at the display case, he almost wanted to get a diamond bracelet for his mother, but he knew she would hate it. Narcissa had always claimed to be able to tell the difference between Muggle-mined diamonds and Goblin-mined. Something about the quality of Goblin-mined diamonds, Draco opted to skip it, making his way instead, to a busy looking coffee shop with what looked to be a siren for its logo. Draco eyed the logo curiously. _Muggles were so strange_ , he thought, as he got into the queue. _Sirens and coffee,_ Draco shook his head.

As he made his way up to the front of the queue, Draco stared at the number of curious names for coffee drinks, simply blurting out the name of one, a caramel Frappuccino.

“What size?” the woman asked.

“Er… medium?” Draco replied. The woman nodded, shouting something behind her about a grande caramel frap, taking down his name. Draco pulled out his wallet, staring at the golden coins there, _surely no one would notice,_ he thought, wiggling his nose at the coins. Seconds later, the coins vanished and in their place were several crisp bank notes. Draco handed them to the cashier before he moved off to the side to await his drink order.

“Grande Caramel Frap for Draco,” a voice called out a few minutes later. Draco grinned, grabbing his drink from the counter and feeling particularly proud of his ability to get something completely on his own, and _mostly_ without the help of magic. Grabbing a straw, Draco took a sip of his cold drink. It was sweet, deliciously so, with just a hint of coffee. Draco sighed happily, turning around and walking straight into the raven-haired man again, nearly spilling his coffee.

“I’m so sorry,” Draco said, staring up at the man. He merely smiled.

“Perhaps we’d better sit down before we have an accident,” the man said. Draco blushed.

“I’d like that.”

“I’m Harry,” said the man, extending his hand out to Draco.

“Draco,” he replied, they shook hands, a warm feeling creeping up Draco’s hand. 

“We can go to the food court,” Harry said. Draco stared blankly at Harry for a moment. “Or you know somewhere else if you’d prefer,” Draco shook his head quickly.

“The food court sounds lovely,” he said, though he couldn’t say for certain what exactly such a thing was. Harry led the way and Draco couldn’t help but be grateful as he followed him back down a different direction. Harry seemed to know the mall a lot better than Draco did, turning this way and that so that Draco almost had to run to keep up.

“You’re not from around here are you?” Harry asked, after a moment. Draco frowned a little at that. _How could he tell so easily?_ He wondered.

“What makes you say that?”

“You look very unsure of yourself, yet somehow amazed by the mundane,” Harry said. Draco almost wanted to laugh at that. It was hard to see any of Muggle London as mundane, it was so lively and full of people, and so much different than anything Draco had grown up with.

“I suppose you’re not wrong,” he admitted, not entirely sure where to say he was from. America seemed too unbelievable but the Continent wasn’t _so_ far removed that it would make sense for Draco’s wide-eyed wonder at obviously fairly commonplace Muggle things. A moment later, Harry came to a stop outside a chip shop.

“This okay?” Harry asked. Draco nodded, hoping that the conversation about where he was from would be dropped as he allowed Harry to order for him and the two took their seats in the back corner, waiting for their orders to arrive.

“So what do you do for a living?” Draco asked. Harry smiled evidently accepting the change of subject as he unquestioningly went on at length about his job at Scotland Yard. Or at least, that’s what it had sounded like. Draco barely resisted the urge to ask the man why he worked all the way in Scotland, and what a yard had to do with it, but from Harry’s talk, it seemed to be a bit like the Auror Department.

“What about you?” Harry asked.

“I’m independently wealthy,” he replied easily. It felt gross to say out loud, however true it was, but Harry didn’t seem particularly bothered by the description.

By the end of the date, Draco found himself standing outside the mall with Harry, as Harry waited for a cab.

“I had a great time,” Harry said.

Draco smiled. “Me too.”

“Could I have your number to call you sometime?” Harry asked. Draco froze. _Number?_ Draco vaguely remembered hearing Muggle’s talking about their mobiles, or otherwise about a phone number, but Draco hadn’t a clue what it meant. Pulling out a card from his back pocket, Draco handed it to Harry, on it, was printed his full name, and a number that, Draco hoped would dial into his floo. Harry stared down at the card, “Draco Malfoy. What a lovely name.”

Draco blushed scarlet as the cab arrived and Harry stepped inside, waving at Draco one last time before the cab took off down the road, disappearing into the sea of traffic. Draco turned on his heel, making his way into an alley, and Disapparated on the spot.

It had taken no small amount of magic on Draco’s part to get his floo connected in such a way as to accept telephone calls but somehow Draco had managed. Shortly before dinnertime, Draco’s floo roared to life, and Harry’s disembodied voice echoed throughout his room.

“Hey,” Harry said.

“Hi,” Draco replied, smiling at his floo.

“I thought I should wait a few hours before I called you so I didn’t look _completely_ desperate,” Harry said with a self-deprecating laugh. Draco laughed too.

“I’m glad you did.”

“Oh?”

“Well we had such a nice date, and if you hadn’t, I might have had to,” Draco said somewhat sheepishly. He could almost _hear_ Harry grin.

“It was really nice wasn’t it?”

“Best date I’ve had in a while,” Draco admitted. _Only date you’ve had in a while,_ his mind reminded him.

“I’m glad,” Harry said. “I’d love it if we could do this again sometime. Maybe a proper dinner at a sit-down restaurant? You seem like the sort of guy who would appreciate that.” 

Draco laughed. “Do I now?”

“You’re very _posh,_ ” Harry said.

“You got all that just from our first date?” Harry wasn’t wrong of course, but it was still amusing to hear him say it.

“Well, you _did_ say you were independently wealthy, your last name is French, and you dress incredibly well.”

Draco was blushing now. “I… thank you,” Draco said.

“It took everything in me not to ravish you on the sidewalk before I left,” Harry admitted.

“Oh… my. Why didn’t you?” Draco asked.

“I wasn’t sure it would be welcome,” Harry replied. “Plus, as I said, posh so… I thought perhaps I ought to court your properly.”

Draco smiled at that. “Well don’t you worry, it would definitely be welcome. And there’s no need to court me, that’s all ancient stuff not really done anymore,” he admitted. Draco groaned inwardly at that. Harry merely laughed.

“Duly noted. Maybe I can see you again in a few days?” Harry asked.

“I’d love that,” Draco said.

Their second date had turned into three, which had turned into a standing lunch date roughly five days a week while Harry worked, and spending the weekends at Harry’s house in London. Much to Narcissa’s clear annoyance.

“And _where_ have youbeen all night?” his mother said from the dining room table, idly reading the Prophet as Draco had tried to sneak in at five in the morning on a Monday. _Bugger._ Draco thought. It had been a few months of this, and thus far Draco had been mostly able to avoid his mother entirely by sneaking back to the Manor just before everyone else would wake up, or so he thought.

“I was with Pansy,” Draco lied.

“Try again,” Narcissa said never looking up from her paper. “I’ve already spoken with Pansy. And Blaise, and Theodore. So I know you weren’t with any of them.” _Bugger it all to hell, why did his friends have to be so terrified of his mother?_ Draco sighed, as Narcissa put down the paper at last. “Draco, if you were with another wizard, you know you can tell me.” It was true, his mother had taken Draco’s coming out remarkably well, but something told her she would take him dating a Muggle remarkably worse.

“I _was_ out with a man,” Draco admitted. “I’ve been seeing him for a few months.”

“There, was that so hard?” Narcissa asked. “What’s the young wizard’s name?”

“Harry,” Draco said quickly, he supposed whatever his mother didn’t know couldn’t hurt him, after all, she had assumed he was a wizard, Draco just hadn’t corrected her. It wasn’t a total lie, just an omission.

“Harry what?”

“Potter,” Draco replied.

“Hmmm. Can’t say I know any Potter’s off hand, though it is a fairly common surname I think. Not a member of the Sacred 28,” It wasn’t a question but Draco shook his head all the same. “Hmm. Pureblood at least?” Draco shook his head again and Narcissa frowned, “Well when do I get to meet him then?”

_Shite._ Why had he thought he could get away without his mother demanding to meet Harry? It was bound to happen eventually, Draco supposed. Even if they had never _discussed_ meeting one another’s parents. Draco knew Harry’s parents lived in Scotland, not far from Hogwarts funnily enough, not that they _knew_ that.

“Well you see,” Draco stammered. “He’s very busy you know.”

“Of course. Is he at least of means?” she asked.

Draco considered this. Harry had an incredible house in Muggle London, it had been gifted to him from his godfather many years ago, but as far as money went it hadn’t exactly come up as such.

“He’s not _us_ rich, but he seems well off enough,” Draco said.

“Well darling, few wizards are as well off as _us,_ ” Narcissa said. “Still, I think I should meet your young man. Owl him today, invite him for afternoon tea.”

Draco swallowed hard then, he wondered how Harry would react to seeing an owl delivering a letter to him at work.

“That’s a little short notice don’t you think?”

“Nonsense, he can apparate in on his lunch hour I’m sure.”

Draco groaned, he _had_ to do something about this. “He’s not… a wizard,” he said finally. 

Narcissa raised an eyebrow at that, “What?”

Draco steeled his resolve, _in for a knut,_ he thought. “He’s not a wizard,” he repeated.

“I see, you’re dating a muggle,” she replied. It was hardly a question but Draco couldn’t help but nod anyway, waiting for the diatribe that never came.

“I take it he’s unaware of your magical upbringing?” Draco snorted, Narcissa _knew_ the answer to that one. The Statute of Secrecy expressly forbid a wizard telling a Muggle about the magical world, until marriage. A foolish law if ever there was one, and yet, Draco was grateful for the excuse to keep things to himself for a little while. “What do you suppose will happen when he learns? Muggle’s aren’t very good with surprises like this,” she said, though there was no hint of malice in her voice.

“If he loves me he won’t care,” Draco said.

At this, Narcissa laughed, “Oh darling, you’ve been reading cousin Samantha’s diary again haven’t you?” she shook her head. “What’s next, giving up your magic for him? You think you can live like a Muggle?” she smirked.

“And why not?” Draco demanded, folding his arms across his chest. He had watched Harry do quite a lot over the past few months, and he was pretty sure he could get the hang of it well enough.

“Doing laundry, making breakfast and tea, all without a house elf? Without magic?” she laughed. “Why on _earth_ would you want to live without it, when Muggles _wish_ they could have it.”

“You don’t think I can do it do you?” Draco demanded.

“You? Draco, please. You wouldn’t last a week living without magic.”

“Is that a challenge?”

“More like a fact darling,” Narcissa said with a smile, “But if you wish to take it as a challenge, by all means. And if you lose, you tell your Muggle boyfriend about your powers, and then when inevitably he takes it badly, you’ll come home,” she said.

Draco glared, “Challenge accepted. But I have no intention of coming home,” he said. “Because Harry won’t care.” Narcissa smiled.

“You’re very confident in this man. I do hope for your sake, you are correct,” she said. Draco turned on his heel and disapparated from the room, determined to learn to do things the Muggle way.


	2. Chapter 2

It started with breakfast. Determined to do things the Muggle way Draco had spent a long time staring at the stove trying to figure out how it worked. He turned one of the knobs in the front, and a blight blue flame burst to life on the far left end of the stove. Draco smiled excitedly at the flame, searching the cabinets for the pan he’d seen Harry use a few times. “Aha,” he said triumphantly holding the pan aloft before placing it on the open flame before searching the pantry for eggs, a can of beans, and some tomatoes. Draco carried the items carefully back over to the cooker, cracking several eggs into the pan before he turned back to the kitchen. _Forgot bread,_ he thought running back to the pantry to grab a loaf of bread. _Now, where would the sausage be?_ He wondered looking around the pantry for the sausage. Draco paused tapping his chin with the tip of his finger. _If I were sausage where would I be? Icebox!_ Draco thought excitedly, turning on his heel and running out into the kitchen to find smoke emanating from the eggs. “Bugger!” he yelled, grabbing the pan and tossing it into the sink, turning on the tap for cold with a sigh. _Fucking shite! Why was this so bloody difficult? He understood potions perfectly well and the concept seemed virtually the same, so what was it about cooking that so threw him off?_ Draco considered this, perhaps it was the lack of cauldron. The heat distribution was considerably different, though even with a cauldron a stasis charm was often necessary, which made things a bit trickier. S _urely using a house elf didn’t count,_ he thought, calling upon Mipsy to bring him his cauldron from the Manor. The house elf bowed low and vanished, appearing a moment later with Draco’s copper cauldron. Draco placed it onto the flames and dropped several eggs, and some sausage in it, grabbing a spatula from one of the drawers beside the cooker and mixing things up a bit.

Draco smiled happily as breakfast cooked away in the cauldron. It was a wonderful compromise he thought, proudly, before he turned to the beans staring at them. _Now, how the buggery hell do you suppose one opens this?_ He wondered staring at the can.

“Making breakfast darling?” said his mother from behind him. Draco glared turning around to find her perched on the island, her legs crossed over one another looking like she belonged there.

“Mother,” he snapped.”What do you want?” 

Narcissa raised an eyebrow, “So touchy. A cauldron though? I confess it is clever, but calling upon Mipsy counts as a use of magic darling. Muggles don’t have access to house elves and therefore it’s totally unfair for you to use her,” Draco groaned.

“Give me a break. I had to compromise somewhere! And I didn’t apparate to get my cauldron. Which Muggles have used for centuries.”

“Regardless darling. House elves are _not,_ available to Muggles.”

Draco groaned, “Mother, you can’t honestly expect me to tell him I’m a wizard!” Draco snapped.

“Of course I can. You said it yourself, if he loves you, he won’t care.”

“Yes but I’m not allowed!”

“Oh please, so you’ll go in front of the Wizengamot and then they’ll make the two of you get married, what’s the big deal?”

Draco snorted. “Big deal! It’s a HUGE deal!”

Narcissa shrugged. “You’ll have to tell him sooner or later darling. Better now before you’re too in love that it would break your heart if he hates you,” she said and with that she vanished, leaving Draco alone in the kitchen, staring at the breakfast he’d made. He didn’t want to believe that Harry might not be okay with him being a wizard but the truth was, it _was_ rather a big secret to be keeping from someone he’d been seeing for three months. Harry didn’t deserve that. Draco sighed, pulling down several plates and putting the eggs and sausage on the plate, along with several slices of slightly burnt toast before he vanished the cauldron back to the manor with a wave of his hand.

“You made breakfast?” Harry said happily. Draco turned around fast, blushing as he held their plates.

“I forgot the coffee,” he admitted. “And I think I burnt the toast. I’m sorry,” Harry shrugged, taking the plates from Draco’s hand before he grabbed two forks from the drawer by the sink, and moving to the fridge to pull out a bottle of orange juice.

“It smells delicious,” Harry said with a smile, placing the forks and juice down and grabbing two glasses. Draco nodded, not really sure he totally believed it himself, as he sat down and began to eat. Harry smiled, sitting down and eating with him. “It _is_ delicious,” Harry said.

“It’s the first time I’ve ever cooked,” Draco admitted.

“You picked it up rather quickly,” Harry smiled it and Draco couldn’t help but blush. He swallowed, eating slowly, rather wanting to avoid having this conversation with Harry for as long as possible.

“So, there’s something I should tell you,” Draco said after a moment, placing his fork gently on his plate.

“Oh?” Harry asked, polishing off the last of his breakfast.

“So there’s this thing about me. Only… I’m not, _really_ supposed to discuss it, yet. But I want you to know because I don’t want you to hate me once I’ve told you.”

“I could never hate you,” Harry assured him. “But honestly Draco you’re starting to scare me.”

Draco laughed, hollowly at that. “Sorry. So… erm… here it goes. I am a witch, er well wizard,” Draco explained.

Harry nodded, “Is that all?”

Draco deflated at Harry’s non-reaction, “You’re not… upset?”

“No?” Harry replied. “Why should I be? A lot of people are into the occult now,” Harry said with a shrug.

Draco sighed, he might have laughed were _any_ of this even remotely funny. As it was, he couldn’t help but want to rip his hair out. “Not, occult magic,” Draco said. “ _Real_ magic.”

“Is there a difference?” Harry asked.

“Yes!” Draco said. “Loads of difference.”

“Okay,” Harry said. “So you’re a wizard,” Harry said. “Could you, show me?”

Draco sighed. “I didn’t want to do magic any more for your sake,” he said.

Harry gave him a look, “Why on earth would you give that up for me?”

“Because you’re a muggle and I just thought…” Draco trailed off, it sounded silly when Harry said it.

“I’m a what now?”

“Muggle, it’s a term for a non-magical person,” Draco said.

“Right,” Harry said.

“You don’t believe me do you?”

“I’m more of a pics or it didn’t happen sort of guy,” Harry said with a shrug. Draco nodded, waving his hand at the table, vanishing their plates. Harry stared, his eyes wide. “Alright, I’ll admit that’s pretty impressive.”

Draco gave him a look and with a wiggle of his nose, made Harry’s favorite type of coffee, a peppermint Mocha Frapp appear before him.

“These aren’t even in season for another three weeks,” Harry said taking a sip of the coffee.

“I know,” Draco said with a shrug.

“How…”

“Magic,” Draco replied.

“Draco, why the HELL would you want to give that up?” Harry asked, staring at Draco then. Draco sighed.

“I don’t know I just thought it would be easier.”

Harry snorted, “Easier than being able to make anything appear at any time? How do you figure?”

Draco smiled. “I mean, it’s not _quite_ that simple. There are still some rules, but essentially yes.”

“Rules? Set forth by who?”

“The Ministry,” Draco said. “As a matter of fact, I expect I’ll…” just then there was a tap at the window and Harry nearly leaped from his seat as the owl screeched.

“Bloody hell,” Harry said. Draco waved his hand at the window, opening it to allow the owl entrance. The owl dropped the envelope in Draco’s lap and Draco sighed, staring up at Harry then. He didn’t even need to open the letter to know he’d been summoned before the Ministry. Draco frowned, reading over the letter. There was nothing for it, he would have to talk to Lucius, now. Draco groaned, burying his face in his hands.


	3. Chapter 3

Draco’s heart was racing, as he sat in the chair of the damned. The courtroom was blessedly empty, save for Draco himself and his father who had been standing a few feet away from the enchanted chair which blessedly had not come to life to keep Draco in its clutches as yet. Still even knowing that at any moment the chair might spring to life and shackles would entrap him was enough to make Draco’s skin crawl. It all seemed a touch absurd for such a minor infraction as a breach of the Statute of Secrecy. It wasn’t as if Draco had told the entire country. It was his boyfriend whom he’d been seeing for months. Lucius patted his son’s shoulder, as members of the Wizengamot began to flood into the courtroom and trial was called to session.

“Let’s get this done quickly, I have a lunch meeting to get to by one,” said Minister Fudge, much to the amusement of several others in the Wizengamot. Draco swallowed, suddenly considerably more nervous than he’d been earlier that morning. “Draconis Lucius Malfoy, you stand accused of breaking the Statute of Secrecy, not only revealing yourself to be a wizard before a Muggle but also using magic in front of said Muggle. Not once but twice. How do you plead?”

“Not guilty your honors,” Lucius spoke up.

The Minister for Magic sighed, removing his spectacles to pinch the bridge of his nose, in obvious frustration. If his mother was feared by most of his friends, Draco’s father was generally feared by everyone else. The Barrister Lord Malfoy was as always a force to be reckoned with. “Do you deny then that your client used magic, in clear view of a Muggle and announced himself to be a wizard to said Muggle?” the Minister asked.

Lucius grinned, this was his element, and as always Lucius wished to be as dramatic about it as possible. “We do not deny it Minister, but the circumstances have changed,” he said, pausing to allow for the whispered murmurs to grow into an excited fury.

“How so?” asked Minister Fudge, dubious.

***** 72 HOURS EARLIER *****

Lucius Malfoy stared down his nose at Harry, before he’d turned to his son, “I will get you out of this Draco, but you know what must be done.”

Draco shook his head, feeling tears forming at the corner of his eyes, “I won’t obliviate him!” Draco said. “I love him.”

Lucius sighed. “Draco, you must see to reason. You know what will happen if we do not rectify this mess your mother has gotten you into now.” Across the room, Narcissa glared at her ex-husband, her arms folded across her chest.

“Loathe though I am to admit it, Draco, your father has a point. The Ministry seems set to make an example out of you.” Breaches of the Statute of Secrecy were rare, and as such a trial regarding such a thing had somehow been leaked to the Prophet creating intense media uproar. The fact that it had involved a barrister’s son and his so-called fall from grace, had only made it all the more salacious.

Lucius frowned, “I’m afraid I can see no other way out of this mess,” he said. Draco looked over at Harry, he’d been largely silent throughout the whole ordeal, as if deep in thought. Draco wondered what he must be thinking now, three months into a relationship and suddenly he’s found himself embroiled in a political battle, surely any sane man would want to run from that.

Draco couldn’t _bear_ the thought of obliviating Harry. Tears rolled down Draco’s face as he stood up and left the room, hissing to his father before he went.

“I won’t be the one to do it.”

***** Present *****

“Well?” Minister Fudge snapped, looking deeply perturbed.

Lucius smirked as he moved over toward’s his son then, and picked up his left hand, “The two are… legally married.” The courtroom erupted into excited murmurs, growing louder by the moment as the diamond ring on Draco’s left hand shone in the firelight of the room.

“REGARDLESS!” snapped the Minister, banging his gavel in an effort to call for silence. “They were _not_ married at the time of the breach of the Statute of Secrecy.”

Lucius grinned, stepping up to the Wizengamot’s bench to hand over several scrolls of parchment, “You’ll find signed affidavits from myself, and Draco’s mother, as well as a number of Draco and Mr. Potter’s friends, to say that they were in fact engaged at the time.”

Draco held his breath, gripping the chair’s arms nervously. Everything hinged on the Ministry’s belief of these documents.

The Minister looked over the documents first, before handing them down to the rest of the Wizengamot. All of them whispering to one another, as they considered the latest evidence before them. Draco waited with bated breath.

“Given this new information and given the union of Messers Potter and Malfoy, the Wizengamot is in agreement. We will drop the charges. Mr. Malfoy, you’re free to go,” he said.

Draco beamed leaping out of the chair and hugging his father. “Thank you father,” Draco said.

Lucius smiled, he was a man of remarkably few emotions, but there was something genuine in the smile that Draco couldn’t help but appreciate.

“Your mother will be expecting a proper wedding to which you will invite the entire family,” Lucius said.

Draco nodded, “Yes father,” he said. Draco couldn’t _help_ but be thrilled by the news.

***** 72 HOURS EARLIER *****

Lucius sighed, pulling out his wand. Doing the dirty work was his specialty, but the thought of having to break his son’s heart like this was almost too horrible to even consider.

Harry looked up at last, and upon seeing the man’s wand, swallowed, “I think I might have another idea,” he said. “Draco said that he would be allowed to tell me he was a wizard if we were married, yes?” Lucius nodded. “Well if we got married in a Muggle ceremony, say around the time of the incident or a bit before, the Ministry wouldn’t know about that would they?” Harry asked. Lucius raised an eyebrow. It was impressively deceptive.

“We’ll need to provide the Ministry with proof that you were engaged at the time, and subsequently married,” Lucius said.

“I’ll contact Draco’s friends,” Narcissa said vanishing on the spot.

Lucius nodded, “Shall I deal with yours?” he asked.

Harry shook his head, “No need. My friends would do anything for me,” he said with a grin. Lucius nodded.

“We’d better hurry then,” he said, “We haven’t a moment to lose.”

***** SIX MONTHS LATER *****

The fireplace at Malfoy Manor roared to life with green flames, less than a moment later, a black-haired witch, tumbled out of the fireplace, covered in soot. She’d been carrying a large carpet bag which had subsequently opened upon her messy landing through the floo, sending several dozen doorknobs scattering across the floor.

“Oh aunt Bella,” Draco said as he ran over to the witch to help her to her feet, and collect the doorknobs.

“Terribly sorry for the messy landing Draco,” the witch said, getting to her feet. “The old magic’s not what it used to be,” she admitted. Draco smiled at his aunt, her hair was flecked with grey. She was, as Draco’s family went, a touch eccentric, but doorknobs were a relatively harmless collectible so he supposed it could have been worse. Closing Aunt Bella’s carpet bag, Draco handed it back to her, she smiled gratefully then. “Hope I’m not too late for the nuptials,” she said. Draco smiled kissing his aunt Bella’s check.

“You’re a few days early actually.”

“This must be your lovely young man,” Aunt Bella said smiling at Harry. Harry took her hand and shook it.

“Pleasure to meet you, Aunt Bella,” Harry said, with a warm smile. Aunt Bella flushed, then and Draco couldn’t help but laugh.

“I think mother is in the ballroom if you’d like to find her,” Draco said.

“Oh yes, yes thank you Draco, goodbye,” Aunt Bella waved at the two of them before she turned on her heel and slipped out of the room. Draco sighed laying his head on Harry’s shoulder.

“I’ll never get quite used to seeing people falling out of fireplaces,” Harry said. Draco laughed.

“They’re not supposed to fall,” he said.

“She’s quite the character.”

“You have _no_ idea about characters,” Draco said shaking his head. As if on cue, the floo burst to life again and out stepped a tall middle-aged man with long black hair held up in a messy bun.

“Hiya Dray,” the man said, his arms outstretched to hug Draco. Draco smiled.

“Uncle Sirius,” Draco said offering the man a hug. “Where’s Uncle Remus?”

“Coming along, you know him, always late,” Uncle Sirius rolled his eyes making Draco laugh, as his uncle turned to Harry then. “And who is this handsome fellow?”

Harry swallowed, suddenly nervous under the other man’s scrutiny.

“My soon-to-be husband,” Draco said, wrapping his arm around Harry’s waist. Harry found himself blushing.

“Well well, you certainly know how to pick them,” Uncle Sirius said. “Good for you Dray,” he smirked. A moment later, a sandy-blond haired man popped out of the fireplace, dusting a bit of soot off the shoulder of his sweater as he approached.

“Uncle Remus,” Draco said excitedly hugging him. “How are you then? How was the moon?”

“Dreadful as always, but I’ve managed. Thanks to your Uncle Sirius,” Draco smiled as the two men hugged.

“And Cousin Pansy?” Draco asked.

“She’ll be along for the wedding,” Uncle Sirius said. “I believe she said she was busy with a new paramour.”

Draco chuckled. “That’s Pans alright,” he sighed happily as the two men left the room. Harry eyed Draco.

“What did you mean about the moon?” he asked.

“Uncle Remus is a werewolf,” Draco said quietly. “Dreadful thing that, my Uncle Sev makes his wolfsbane potion, but sometimes it isn’t enough,” Draco sighed. Harry nodded, and Draco had to admit, he was rather taking it all in stride.

The day of their wedding, several days later, the Manor’s ballroom was stuffed full of people, mostly Draco’s assorted family members and a number of Harry’s Muggle friends around whom the witches and wizards in attendance all had to pretend not to notice. Ron was Harry’s best man, a Muggle for whom Harry had known since he was young, Harry wondered what the rule would be about confiding in his friend the nature of Draco’s powers. As it was, Ron seemed to be totally taken with one of Draco’s friends, whom Harry could only assume was a wizard, Blaise. Harry smirked, he supposed Ron would learn the truth soon enough.

Draco looked stunning in his all-white suit, Harry thought, as his father walked him down the aisle, all in all, it was a comfortable ceremony, lavishly decorated by Narcissa in what she called a traditional Slytherin color scheme. Draco’s groom'smaids all wore emerald green dresses, with silver accents, while Narcissa herself wore a silver gown with emerald accents, including a large emerald broach.

It was a Muggle ceremony in the end, though neither of Draco’s parents were particularly thrilled by this. As it was, it was everything Draco could have hoped for, and though he didn’t give up his magic for Harry, he did make a concerted effort to learn to do things the Muggle way. After all, he liked the thought of learning to do things for himself. Cousin Samantha would be proud.


End file.
